adventure farmer
by aftu-kun
Summary: Jack mendapati kakaknya tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat air terjun. Ujian dari-Nya yang terus mengalir bagai anak sungai, tak henti-hentinya turun. Jack hanya mengharap KEAJAIBAN. CHAP 2 update. WARNING : Typo's/ GJnes/ ABAL.
1. Chapter 1

**HALOO MINNA-SAN! SAYA AUTHOR BARU DI SINI. MOHON BIMBINGANNYA MINNA-SAN. DAN INI FANFIC TERBARU SAYYYA.(READERS : "Dah tau kale, namanya juga author baru pasti ceritanya juga baru*tapi kalo lu gak bermutu*. Author :"-pundung- jahat").**

**Di sini saya kasih RATE T karena nanti ada death char.**

**WARNING : GJ-NESS, ABAL-NESS, TYPO BERSERAKAN DI SETIAP KATA, OOC, DEATH CHAR, DLL**

**HARI YANG PANJANG**

**NATSUME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang yang tampak mendung. Gadis berambut pirang keluar dari sebuah kapal pesiar. Dia memakai overall biru dengan kaos putih. Rambut pirangnya terkena pantulan matahari pagi. Gadis itu sekarang ada di pelabuhan, meskipun ini pelabuhan tapi ukurannya sangat minimalis. Dengan rambutnya yang tergurai, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya. "kakaaaaaaaaaaak." 'Anak laki laki' dengan topi biru terbalik, dan rambut depan yang keluar seperti jambul. Dia melambai lambaikan tangannya *lebay*. Dengan gaya slow motion, dia ingin memeluk gadis itu. Dan dengan entengnya gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya ke arah 'anak laki laki' itu. Anak laki laki itu berlari dengan mata terpejam dan 'jeduak'.

"Selamat pagi juga Jack " itu-lah ucapan selamat pagi dari gadis itu alias Claire

"Hiks… sakiiiiit," ucap anak laki laki dengan manjanya yaitu Jack.

"Jangan kau tampakkan wajah menjijikkan itu lagi," balas Claire itu, tanpa melihatnya.

"Kita kan udah lama gak ketemu kakakku tersayang," ke-lebay-an jack mulai kumat.

"Lama dari abad ke-berapa ? baru ditinggal beberapa menit lalu kau bilng 'lama' " Claire melihat adiknya yang (tak) dia sayang. "sudah-lah, sepertinya hari mau hujan" dengan mendongak ke atas, karena sepertinya suhu mulai menurun.

Claire mengutak-atik tas ranselnya, dia masih berada di pelabuhan. Meskipun tas itu kecil tapi muat untuk banyak benda. Jack juga sama dengan Claire tapi hanya berbeda benda yang dicari. Claire menemukan benda apa yang di inginkannya. Kertas kusam dengan beberapa gambar kecil dan garis-garis, peta. Dengan serius Claire memandangi peta itu. Sedangkan Jack tengah memainkan neitendo-nya.

"Kau dengar _yah_ Ann, aku tidak mungkin menyukai 'dia'" teriaknya dengan keras.

"Ku lihat dari garak gerik kakak sepertinya kakak, naksir. Jangan bohongi perasaan kakak sendiri" Ann sedang melipat bajunya, dengan berteriak menjawab sahutan dari kakaknya. Mereka sedang berada di ruang yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali _sih_ Ann?" Gray sebenarnya mendengar suara yang tidak jelas ketika Ann sedang berteriak tadi tapi tak dia hiraukan.

"Bukannya aku menasehati, tapi menikahlah sebelum menjadi perjaka lapuk hahahahahaha. " sahut Ann dengan tawanya yang tak terbilang lirih, keras sekali.

"Aku ini masih muda, jadi aku masih mempunyai banyak waktu" jelas Gray. Sepertinya Gray mulai sedikit marah. Gray langsung keluar dari kamarnya. Menutup pintunya dengan tidak ber-ke-pintu-an. 'Tap tap tap' terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju ke atas lantai dua. Di sini terbagi menjadi dua ruangan. Di atas untuk penginapan, dan di lantai bawah untuk restoran.

"Gray sekarang sudah jam sepuluh, dan kau harus bekerja." Pria dengan rompi hijau dan dasi kupu-kupu menghampiri sebelah kamar Gray. Gray terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan ayahnya, dan segera berlari ke lantai bawah.

"Dan kau harus membantu ayah di dapur, Ann." Pinta ayahnya dengan menggedor pintu kamar Ann.

"oke yah," Ann menaruh pakaiannya di lemari. Setelah menaruh pakaiannya di lemari Ann langsung keluar kamar.

"yah aku berangkat dulu" pamit Gray dengan tergesa-gesa," Gray sudah berpakaian rapi. Gray berhenti sejenak "dimana makan siangku yah?."

"Ayah meletakkannya di dekat meja kasir."

Bungkusan berwarna coklat terlihat di mata Gray. Dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Jack kita harus mencari bangunan ini" tunjuk Claire ke arah gambar bangunan yang bertuliskan 'INN'. Jack mengangguk dan masih berkutat dengan neitondo-nya. Mereka berjalan ke arah barat. Sambil melihat peta, Claire mendengar suara game dari neitendo Jack. Mereka meninggalkan area pelabuhan, dan sampai di lapangan besar. Claire berhenti di perbatasan pelabuhan dan di lapangan itu. Di sampingnya terlihat papan bertuliskan 'LAPANGAN MAWAR'. Sampai di tengah lapangan Claire langsung berbelok ke utara. Claire dan Jack masih terdiam di dalam kesibukannya sendiri. Sekarang Claire berada di pertigaan dan terlihat jelas di ujung utara terdapat sebuah gereja. Claire langsung berbelok ke kiri. Dan dibelakangnya Jack yang sedang mengekor(mengikuti).

Claire sekarang ada di depan bangunan tua yang masih berdiri kokoh. Sambil melihat bangunan itu Claire juga melihat beberapa tanaman hias yang terpajang di depan bangunan tua itu. Setelah melihat-lihat sejenak Claire langsung menarik kenop pintu. "selamat pa.." sapanya terhenti karena tertabrak seseorang. Claire langsung terpental ke belakang. Dan jatuh dengan mulusnya.

"Aduh.." Claire meng-aduh sambil bangkit dari tempat tadi dia terjatuh.

'tap…tap…tap….jduak' ternyata Gray pergi tanpa membantu Claire. Dan lebih parahnya lagi dia menendang tasnya yang jatuh. Semua barang-barang Claire _ambardul _di jalanan.

"Eh…. Kau" pekik Claire sambil menunjuk Gray yang berlalu pergi. Claire sangat kesal dengan Gray. Tapi Claire di sini belum mengenal Gray.

"Maaf" terlihat gadis dengan overall biru dengan kaos kuning dan rambut oranye yang di kepang.

"Maaf….?" Tanya Claire dengan terheran-heran. "kenapa kau minta maaf?" Tanya Claire lagi.

"O'iya perkenalkan namaku Ann" Ann memperkenalkan diri sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Claire.

"Claire," balas Claire sambil menjabat tangan Ann.

"Aku minta maaf karena tadi yang menabrakmu itu kakakku"

"Kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"Kak Gray memang seperti itu, dia sedikit dingin dan tertutup"

"Ooohh…." Jawab Claire ber-oh ria.

"Ayo kubantu membereskan semua barang mu"

'Sepertinya dia ramah' batin Claire sambil melihat Ann memunguti bajunya. "Terima kasih" Claire pun ikut membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah kira-kira lima menit menata barang-barang Claire. Claire mulai sedikit bingung. Dia merasa masih ada yang kurang.

"Ada apa Claire?" Tanya Ann sambil mendekati Claire yang bingung.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang" jawab Calire sambil menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. "JACK!".

**JACK POV**

Huh melelahkan sekali. Kulihat sekelilingku aku masih ada di dalam kapal. Sepertinya kapalnya sudah berhenti. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kapal. Ku lihat kakak sedang bingung, mungkin mencariku. "kakaaaaaaaaaaak" aku berteriak agar kakak melihat ku. Kakak melihat ku. Aku berlari ke arah kakakku dengan gaya _slowmotion_. Sekarang aku sedang berda di depan kakakku dan 'jduak' "Awwww" desisku. Setelah itu terjadi beberapa pertengkaran (tak) kecil.

Setelah selesai peretengkaran yang (tak) kecil. Kakakku mengingatkan aku akan turunnya hujan. Setelah itu aku mengambil neitendi-ku. Setelah itu aku mengikuti kakakku sambil memainkan game _favorite-_ku. Meskipun aku tak melihat jalan tapi aku bisa menghafal yang ku lewati, itu juga karena kakakku di depan ku.

Sekarang ku sedang berdiri di bangunan yang kakak tunjukkan padaku pada petanya. Setelah beberapa lama aku(aku masih bermain neitendo) dan kakakku melihat bangunan. Aku sekarang ada di samping kiri kakakku. Dan pada saat itu aku mendengar kakakku menyapa dan kata-katanya yang tak terselesaikan. Aku langsung terpental kekiri. Dan lebih parahnya lagi tempat aku terjatuh pada semak belukar yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak benda tajam. Kepalaku sepertinya terbentur salah satu dari benda tajam yng ada dalam semak-semak. Kepalaku terasa pusing, meski di semak semak tapi warna hijau masih terlihat. Tapi kemudian kepalaku bertambah pusing. Tak sengaja aku merasakan air yang mengalir dari atas kepala 'rasanya asin'. Setelah itu semua yang ku lihat adalah kegelapan.

**JACK POV END**

Sekarang masih siang, tapi semuanya terlihat gelap. Hujan masih terus mengguyur Mineral Town. Hwa dingin mulai merasuk ke tulang-tulang karena sekarang ialah awal dari musim semi.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan overall., Claire. Claire sedang berada di dalam bangunan putih bercatjan warna putih. Dia atas bangunan terdapat lambing plus (+). Di depan bangunan terdapat papan bertuliskan 'CLINIC'.

Claire sedang menunggu Jack yang tidak keluar-keluar dari ruang perawatan(?). Dengan mata yang memerah setelah menangis, sepertinya masih shock. Karena tadi Claire di beritahu oleh sang perawat, Elli. Bahwa Jack luka robek yang berada di kepalanya.

'sret….sret….sret…' Jack terlihat keluar dari ruang yang berdinding kain lusuh berwarna biru.

"Jack!" Claire tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluk jack. Claire tidak ingin kehilngan anggota keluarganya kembali seperti yang pernah terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu.

FALSHBACK

"Claire dan Jack kalian jangan menyusahkan kakek ya?!" syara lemut itu keluar dari eorang wanita bermata coklat _crimson._ Baju _dress _yang ia pakai sungguh cocok dengan warna matanya. Baju dengan motif bunga sakura dan terdapat banyak motif bunga _moondrop_ di setiap sisi _dress-_nya. Di sampingnya terdapat seorang berjenggot tebal dan mata _sapphire._ Dia memakai jas selayaknya orang kantoran. Mereka adalah orang tua jack dan Claire.

"Ma, kenapa Claire dan Jack tidak boleh ikut?" tanya Claire pada mamanya.

"Ini urusan orang dewasa Claire" ibunya menjelaskan pada Claire. Dari tadi Claire merengek ingin ikut dengan kedua orang tuanya.

**JACK POV**

Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut serta dalam konfrensi ayah-ibu-Claire. Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Aku melihat seorang perempuan lebih tua dariku. Gadis itu memakai kaos biasa tapi dengan sedikit corak di lengannya, berwarna oranye. Dia memiliki rambut yang di kuncir kuda dan matany berwarna _violet_. Di kaosnya terdapat huruf '**G'**. Aku curiga , kata ibu anak-anak tak boleh ikut. Tapi kenapa anak itu boleh ikut.

**JACK POV END**

Setelah beberpa lama ibu Cliare membujuk Claire agar tidak ikut(Jack tidak ikut konvrensi). Setelah itu mereka(orang tua jack&claire) pergi mereka mulai melewati hari yang menyenangkan di peternakan.

Setelah beberpa hari mereka berlibur di peternakan. Mereka mendapat kabar dari kakek mereka bahwa orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan kapal. Dan kapal mereka tenggelam. Mereka berdua menagis karena insiden itu. Dan lebih hebatnya(?) lagi bahwa jenazah orang tua mereka tidak di temukan. Setelah selesai liburan mereka kembali ke kota. Mereka di rawat oleh paman mereka. Dan pada saat mereka berumur 16 tahun mereka di tinggal paman mereka menyusul orang tua mereka. Mulai sekolah menengah ke atas Claire mempelajari beberpa teknik bela diri. Sejak kejadian itu Claire menjadi sedikit '**KILLER** '.

FLASHBACK END

"Kak… uhuk… bisakah…. Kau….. melepaskan….. ku?!" Jack mulai kehabisan nafas. Kemudian Claire melepskan pelukannya.

"_Fyuh_… kau memelukku sangaaat erat kak, memang ada apa?" Jack masih mengatur napasnya.

"Oh..e..e.e.. bukan apa-apa." Jawab Claire sedikit gugup.

"Kau yakin,kak?" Tanya Jack sambil menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek.

"A..aa..apa yang ku bicarakan _sich_?"

"Ngaku aja _dech _kak?" Jack terus memojokkan Claire.

"Apa _siiiiiiich? _hyaa…." Claire ingin menonjok Jack.

"STOOOP" Elli turun dari tangga lantai atas klinik. "Jack masih dalam perawatan" Jelas Elli. Yang intinya Claire tak boleh memberikan tonjokan-kasih-sayang(?).

"Mungkin akan sembuh satu minggu lagi"

Setelah itu mereka pamit kepada dokter dan Ellli.

.

.

Claire dan Jack keluar dari klinik. Mereka di beri gratisan oleh doktor dan Elli. Mereka berdua mulai berjalan ke semua penjuru kota. Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka ke semua warga Mineral Town.

SKIP TIME

Claire sedang mengusap mulutnya dengan selembar tisu. Di meja bundar yang tak seberapa besar, terlihat banyak piring kotor di atasnya. Di depan Claire juga terlihat jcksedang minum segelas jus tomat. Perut Claire dan Jack sekarang sudah terisi kembali. Mereka memesan banyak sekali makanan. Dari mulai desert sampai suop. Jack yang sekarang sudah tanpa sengaja tertidur di kursi makan inn karena kekenyangan.

"Ann semunya totalnya berapa?" tanya Claire kepada sang koki pembuat pesanan.

"Hanya 15.000 gold!" Ann masih menggunakan celemeknya.

"karena sekarang masih sepi, bolehakah aku dan Jack numpang duduk di kursi ini?"

"Tentu, o'iya aku juga minta maaf lagi atas kejadian tadi pagi" sekarang Ann duduk di kursi semeja dengan Claire.

"Ohhhhhh itu. Yah mungkin dia hanya kuberi nasehat" Jelas Claire.

"Benarkah?" sambil memandang Claire dengan mata berbinar.

"Yah mungkin ada dua cara untuk menasehati 'dia' agar tau sopan santun" Claire tersenyum iblis sambil menggosok-gosokkan tangannya.

"-nelen ludah- terserah kamu _sih_ Claire" Bulu yang ada di leher Ann mulai berdiri.

"Oke aku akan coba menasehati 'dia' dengan sekuat tenaga" masih dengan pose-iblis-nya.

"Claire!-beranjak dari tempat duduk-aku ke dapur dulu" Ann pamit (kabur) karena semakin lama dekat dengan Claire membuat Ann merinding.

Claire dan Jack masih di Inn. Mereka sedang menunggu seseorang. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang ada di dinding sebelah kanannya. 'sudah jam dua, tadi janjinya jam satu' Claire menggerutu. Claire melihat adiknya yang sedang tertidur. Claire tersenyum. Meskipun Claire dan Jack sering bertengkar, tapi di dalam hati yang paling dalam mereka saling menyayangi. Semua pertengkaran ialah bukti kasih sayang mereka. Di dalam benci terdapat cinta.

'Brak' terlihat dari arah pintu inn yang tak lagi utuh(lebay). Seorang berbadan pendek berbaju merah dan topi tinggi yang senada dengan bajunya.

"Maaf aku telat" ucap major Thomas dengan ngosh-ngoshan.

"kau tau seakarang jam berapa major?" tatapan tajam Claire sedang menuju ke mata kecil sang major.

"-takut- E…e..e.." major Thomas kehilangan suaranya, ralat maksudnya tak punya alasan.

"Dan kau tau berapa lama aku menuggu?!" sekarang Claire makin marah.

"E…e..e.." Sekarang Claire mulai mengangkat tubuh major yang terbilang minim.

"Dan sekarang kau akan membayar waktuku dengan apa?_hah_" Claire mengejek dan terus mengangkat major Thomas.

"O…o..o..ke, aku akan menebusnya dengan sebuah…." Major Thomas berpikir apa yang sedang ia baw di kantongnya hari ini.

"Sebuah apa?!" Claire mulai tak sabaran karena major Thomas memutus kalimatnya.

"e..e… bibit strawbary! Ya… bibit strawberry."

Tanpa pikir panjang Claire langsung menurunkan major Thomas. Claire langsung lompat-lompat kaya' orang kesurupan. Claire sangat senang ketika dia akan diberi bibit strawbery yaitu buah kesukaannya. Jack mendengar suara GJ kakaknya yang lompat-lompat kesenengan langsung terbangun dari alam mimpinya.

"Ada apa _sih_ kak?" ucap Jack sambil mengucek matanya.

"Yay, kakak diberi major Thomas bibit buah strawbery" sekarang Claire sedang duduk di tempat duduknya yang semula.

"Oh,,, gitu, yaudah sekarang kita ke peternakan langsung ajah yok" meskipun baru bangun tapi Jack langsung bisa nyambung di ajak bicara.

"Ayooo!" Claire langsung keluar dari Inn di ikuti Jack. Claire langsung berhenti dan Jack menabraknya, mereka sekarang masih di depan pintu Inn.

"Major Thomas ayoo!" kemudian terlihat dengan wajah yang terlihat lecek dan bajunya yang berantakkan. 'kenapa anak ini cepat sekali setelah lupa akan masalahnya?' batin major Thomas. 'yah tapi syukur _deh_, Claire _nggak_ menganiaya aku'.

Sesampainya di peternakan mata Claire langsung berbinar. Jack yang melihat tingkah kakaknya itu langsung mengayunkan telapak tangan di depan muka Claire. Tapi Claire tidak bereaksi. 'benerkan? Claire sekarng sudah EROR' batin major Thomas langsung sweetdrop.

"Wahh, benar-benar peternakan(emangnya apaan?)." Claire sangat suka dengan peternakan.

"Apanya yang _wahh?_, peternakan kotor kayak gini dibilang _wahh_." Jack protes akan kekaguman Claire.

"Nantikan bisa di bersihkan" Claire membela pendapatnya masih dengan mata berbinar kagum.

"Bersihin peternkan super-duper-kotor kayak gini? MALEZZZZZ" Jawab jack dengan muka bete'.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini bertengkar aja" bela major Thomas yang dari tadi di cuekin.

"…."

"…."

"Itu baru bagus. Oke, sekarang atau besok kalian bisa membersihkan peternakan ini. Kalau alatnya nanti ada di dalam kotak peralatan di dalam rumah. Dan di dalam sana hanya terdapat satu tempat tidur. Jadi salah stu dari kalian harus tidur di Inn. Dan ini-sambil mnegelurkan biji strawberry- untukmu Claire."

"Terima kasih" Claire memasang senyum yag menurut major sangat maniiiis. Tidak seperti saat Claire marah.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu" major Thomas mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

Claire dan jack menuju rumah kecil. Mereka melihat se-isi rumah. Rumah itu berukuran kecil hanya ada satu tempata tidur, rak buku, TV, dan meja bundar kecil. Di pojok juga ada kotak peralatan yang isinya terbilang sedikit. Terdapat sabit, cangkul, penyiram,kampak dan palu. Setelah melihat se-isi rumah mereka berdua langsung mengambil sapu dan membersihkan rumah kecil itu. Sebelum mereka bersih-bersih mereka memutukan untuk menamkan peternakan ini dengan nama 'CJ FARM'.

.

.

'Fyuh' Jack menghela nafas setelah menaruh sapu di pojok rumah.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" Jack mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang satu-satunya yang ada di rumah itu.

"Sekarang kita mengambil keputusan siapa yang akan tinggal duluan di sini?"

"Oke, tpi pemilihannya gimana" tanya Jack.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan suit?" dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jack.

"BATU-KERTAS-GUNTING" ucap mereka bersama-sama. Dan hasilnya Claire batu dan Jack gunting.

"Yeee! aku menang" teriak Claire girang.

"Yah terserah"

"ha…ha,,,ha… aku menang" masih dengan gaya childis.

"Kak, aku minta uang!"

"Untuk apa?" memastikan untuk apa uangnya sambil memasang wajah berpikir(author:" emang Claire bisa mikir?", Claire:"setelah cerita ini selesai ku bunuh kau", author:"-lari2GJ- EMAAK TOOOOOLOOOOONG", Claire:"-ngejar author- sini kau author nista")

"Untuk bayar Inn"

"-ngasih uang Jack- ini, untuk keperluanmu sehari-hari dan bayar Inn"

"Apa kakak tidak ikut untuk makan malam di Inn"

"Tidak usah, sekarang aku mau membersihkan ladang, kan kau pemalas"

"Yang awal kalimat aku setuju yang terkhir aku tak setuju bangeeet *lebay*" sekarang ke-lebayyyaaan Jack sudah memuncak pada malam hari.

"Yaudah pergi sana!" sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Kakak jahat _deh_" rengek jack dengan manjanya.

"Cepat pergi sana!" masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger di bibir Claire.

"Hiks…. kakak hiks… jahat hiks…." Jack kembali ke Inn dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat.

Hamparan warna warna biru sudah tercampur warna oranye. Burung malam mulai keluar dari persembunyian. Burung hantu dan jangkrik mulai bernyayi.

.

.

**CLAIRE POV**

Pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan. Keringat sudah membasuh seluruh tubuhku, dan terasa lengket. Seperempat dari ladang sudah ku bersihkan. 'fyuh' ini sangat menyenangkan. 'Setelah ini aku akan menanam bibit yang diberi major' pikirku senang. Setelah mencangkul Sembilan kotak di pojok ladang dekat dengan kotak penjualan. Ku taburkan semua bibit buah _favorit-_ku dengan semangat. Setelah itu ku ambil penyiram dan kusirami semua bibitku. "Yay, buah _favorit_-ku cepat tumbuh yaa"ucapku sambil memutari bibit buah _favorit_-ku.

.

.

Aku duduk di bawah pohon apel yang ada di tengah ladang. Memang sangat melelahkan tapi sangat menyenangkan. Aku melihat secercah cahaya yang kenudian menjadi sebiah cahaya kuning bulat yang memutar. Cahya itu sangat aneh. Tiba-tiba lingkaran cahaya itu yang lebih mirip seperti penghubung anatar dimensi mengeluarkan cahaya yang lebih kecil. Cahaya itu jatuh ke tanah dan berubah menjadi sebuah sapi. Sapi itu memandangiku dengan mata yang berwarna merah. Kulitnya seperti sapi biasa.

Aku berdiri. Sepertinya sapi iu berbahaya. Sapi itu mendekat ke arahku. Dengan tiba-tiba sapi itu menyeruduk dan aku lengsung reflek menghindar. Aku merasa bahwa sapi itu ingin membunuhku. Aku segera mengeluarkan sabit yang ada dalam tas kecilku. Sapi itu mulai bersiap untuk menyerangku kedua kalinya. Saat sapi itu ingin menyerangku, aku sadar bahwa di belakangku ada pohon apel. Langsung saja aku naik kepohon apel. Tanduk sapi itu menancap ke pohon apel. Sesegera mungkin Claire dengan cekatan turun dari pohon dan langsung menyabet perut sapi itu. Dan sapi itu kemudian tergeletak dan berubah mejadi cahaya seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah melawan sapi tadi aku langsung bersembunyi di balik kandang ayam. 'Hah…hah…' aku ngos-ngosan. Aku mengintip dan ternyta cahaya dimensi tadi masih ada di dekat kandang sapid an rumahku. Oiya aku ingat aku dulu pernah membaca buku yang ada di ruang tamu ada keterangan kalau cahaya dimensi itu dapat mengeluarkan monster. Aku menduga-duga monster apa lagi yang akan keluar dari cahaya dimensi itu.

Sekarang yang keluar ada dua srigala yang memakai baju kuno tapi srigala itu bisa berjalan seperti manusia tapi tak begitu cepat. Di tanganku hanya ada sabit dan di tas penyiram dan bibit turnip yang diberi Karen. Aku tak boleh takut. Tadi aku menaruh palu,kampak dan cangkul di tengah ladang. Aku mengendap-enda di antara rumput ilalang yang masih belumku potong. 'krek' aku menginjak sebuah kayu. Kemudian dua srigala itu menoleh kea rah ku. Aku langsung panic. Seger kuambil semua barang yang tadi ku tinggalkan. Saat tadi aku mengabil peralata yang tertinggal aku menemukan benda berkilau dipegangan cangkul, aku menaruhnya di saku samping.

Dua srigala itu membawa senjata yang berbeda. Srigala putih membawa pedang dan srigala hitam membawa panah. Aku berlari tapi salah satu panah srigala hitam mengenai betisku. Dari pada aku berlari aku nekat untuk melawan mereka.

Dua lawan satu. _Huh_ ini tidak adil, dari pada mengeluh aku mengambil cangkul. Si hitam menembakkan panahnya dan aku bergeser ke kekiri. Tapi tanpa kuduga si putih sudah ada di depanku ku buat pertahanan dengan memegang cangkul secara vertical. 'ctang' cangkulku dan pedang si putih beradu. Dan dengan cepat aku langsung menghindar dri panah si hitam karena dim diam dia memanahku. Sekarang aku pasrah betisku terasa sakit sekali.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku berlari kea rah hutan. Karena jalan menuju Saibara Blacksmtih sudah terbendung dengn tanah tinggi yang lebih bisa di katakan tebing. Sampai di hutan aku juga melihat arah menuju yodel ranch, tapi jalan itu tertutup oleh bongkahan batu. Aku menuju tempat yang tak kukenal sepertinya air terjun. Aku sudah memasukkan semua peralatan ku ke dalam tas. Kedua tanganku kumasukkan ke dalam saku baju overall. Tangan kiriku mersakan benda bulat dan berlubang di tengahnya. Benda itu seperti cincin, atau memang cincin. Aku segera memakainya siapa tahu ada yang bisa mengenaliku dengan melihat cincin ini saat aku sudah mati. Sambil berlari ke arah air terjun aku menggelneg-gelengkan keplaku. Kenapa aku malah pesimis. Aku harus bisa tetap hidup.

Si putih sekarang sudah ada di depanku. Aku terpojok di pinggiran air terjun. Saat aku akan di tebas dengan pedangnya. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan kepalaku untuk melindungi kepalaku. 'sriiiiiing' tiba-tiba cincin yang ada jari manis tangan kiriku bersinar. Sinar itu seperti membuat tameng berwarna biru transparan. 'cstang' si putih terpental ke belakang dan aku juga sama terpental kebelakang karena aku tidak kuat untuk menahan tameng tadi.

'byurrr' aku tenggelam ke dalam air terjun. Lama kelamaan aku kehabisan stok oksigen di paru-paruku. Aku mencoba untuk berenang tapi karena betisku sakit kini aku harus pasrah terhadap nasib. Pandangun ku tiba tiba buram dan aku pingsan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**'Fyuh' akhirnya selesai juga –ngusap kringet pake baju readers-.**

** Readers : "Eh author ngapain baju gue lu buat ngusap kringet-bawa obor-".**

** Readers : "bakar author!". *Author dah gosong mirip kegelapan***

**Author : "puh*ngluarin asap dari mulut*, o' iya buat ders(readers). Sebenarnya ini sudah di edit. Karena sebelumnya ceritanya kayak kapal pecah. SAYA MAU BERTERIMA KASIH ATAS RIVEW DARI **

** O**

**KARENA TELAH MEMBERIKAN SARAN YANG BAIK*MUNGKIN*. **

**NOTE : di sini setingan-nya ada sedikit *atau mungkin banyak?* OOC dan juga peternakan-nya itu bukan kayak yang hm fomt, tapi seperti harvest moon the tale of two town. Jadi mereka harus meng upragadad.**

**TERIMA KASIH**

**ARIGATOU**

**THANK YOU**

**SYUKRON**

***AFTU-KUN***


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2 UPDATE !**

'**LAALAAAAYEYEYEYEEEEE' *AUTIS MODE : ON*. Chap 2 update horey!horey! *mencak mencak GJ*. Haloo minna-san aftu-kun datang lagi. Semuanya pasti udah kangen (readers : "ueeekk, gak sudi kangen sama author GJ"). O'iya aftu-kun minta maaf karena chap kemarin penulisannya banyak yang salah. Dan juga ada beberapa scane yang salah tulis. Insyallah kalau ada waktu aftu-kun perbaiki. Jadi aftu-kun mau minta maaf se-BANYAK BANYAAAAKNYA. Langsung aja**

**WARNING : BANAYK TYPO BERTERBANGAN, **_**FELL- **_**NYA GAK KERASA, GJ-NESS, ANEH, BIKIN MUAL, DAN EFEK SAMPING LAINNYA.**

**DON'T LIKE, PLEAS TO READ**

'***ALONGE*'**

'**NATSUME'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya jingga masih menyelimuti sebagian langit biru. Bunga warna warni mengangguk-angguk di terpa angin pagi. Dedaunan hijau muda khas musim semi masih basah, terkena embun.

Gorden putih dengan corak bunga matahari terpampang di jendela kamar laki-laki inn. Cahaya pagi mulai berbaur ke semua ruangan yang tak tertutup. Terlihat tiga laki laki yang masih berbalut selimut masing-masing. Pria paling ujung dekat pintu, Gray. Dia bangun lebih dulu dari Cliff dan Jack. Jack yang berada di ujung pojok ruangan, dan Cliff berada di tengah. Setiap orang mempunyai ranjang sendiri.

Gray melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Dengan tubuhnya yang masih mengantuk. Gray menggapai kenop pintu bercatkan ke'emasan. Dingin. Perasaanya tidak enak. Dinginnya sangat menusuk ke tulang, sampai sampai Gray memejamkan matanya. Tadi malam Gray mimpi buruk. Di belakang pintu itu Gray melamun beberapa menit. Saat Gray kembali kea lam nyata Gray langsung menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, langsung beranjak menuju lantai bawah.

'kriiiiiiiing' suara yang sangat mengganggu. Suara itu berulang kali berbunyi dari kamar laki laki inn. Suara yang sangat mengganggu itu ialah jam beker milik Jack. Jam beker itu sudah berbunyi sejak lebih dari jam enam pagi. Dan sekarang sudah jam Sembilan, dan Jack tak bangun bangun.

**JACK POV**

'Kenapa benda ini tak berhenti bersuara sih, sial!' batinku. Aku merasakan suhu yang tidak lagi dingin. Sekarang suhunya lebih hangat. 'uh' sinar matahari mengenai kelopak mataku, menembus sampai ke kornea coklatku. Ku kerjapkan mataku, kulihat dua tempat tidur yang sudah tertata rapi. Selimut yang membalutku kusingkirkan 'huwaaahhhh,' sambil merenggangkan tubuhku. 'Benda sialan' itu ku lihat 'masih jam sembilan' gumamku.

20%

.

40%

.

60%

.

80%

.

100%

.

"apuaah jam Sembilan?" ucapku kaget. "aku telat" aku turun dari ranjangku. 'sret….' 'jduak', "adawwww". Kakiku terlilit selimut. Dan lebih parahnya aku terjatuh terjungkal ke depan, dan bibirku sebagai bantalannya. Tak kupedulikan rasa sakitku. Aku langsung turun dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku.

**JACK POV END**

"Paman Doug, aku pesan satu turnip salad dengan tambahan saus di atasnya, di bungkus!" Jack duduk di kursi Inn. "Oke" jawab paman Doug singkat dari arah dapur. Sambil menunggu pesanan datang Jack memainkan neitendonya. '_Yah_ mungkin terlambat di hari pertama tidak apa-apa' batin Jack sambil terus memainkan neitendo-nya.

Lima menit kemudian Ann keluar dari dapur sambil membawa pesanan Jack. "Ini!" Ann menaruh makanan pesanan jack di meja. Jack terlonjak dan langsung menoleh ke Ann.

"_nggak pake _ngagetin juga _kaleee_" Jack langsung _sewot._

"Becanda" sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ini bayar buat menginap di sini" Jack menyulurkan tangannya ke arah Ann.

"Bukannya bayarnya di akhir bulan?"

"Dari pada nanati kelupaan" Jack mengembil potongan turnip di piring.

"Dasar pikun…ha…ha..ha" Tawa yang terdengar tidak berkeperempuanan .

"Yeee, ngeldek aja dari tadi. Yaudah! aku mau pergi dulu"

.

.

Jack keluar dari Inn dengan berlari sambil membetulkan topinya. Jack lari lari kecil sambil memandangi lingkungan sekitar. Lingkungan yang indah sejuk dan rindang.

'tok tok tok' Jack menggedor pintu rumah kecil yang ada di peternakan. Tidak ada jawaban. 'tok tok tok' Jack mengetuknya sekali lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Jack yang panik mulai mendobrak pintu. Pada gebrakan ke empat barulah pintu tua itu terbuka. Tapi di dalamnya tidak ada Claire kakaknya. Jack mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Jack yang dari tadi menyimpan neitendonya di saku overall, menaruhnya di laci dekat tempat tidur kakaknya.

.

.

"Paman Gotz apa anda di dalam?" Jack berteriak di pintu rumah kayu Gotz. 'Sepertinya belum buka' pikir Jack, dan tambah membuatnya tambah panic. Jack mencoba mencari ke permandian air panas. Jack ke permandian dengan laju nafas yang terengah engah. Dan dia melotot kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Jack melihat Claire basah kuyub di pinggir air terjun dengan beberapa luka lebam di bagian tubuh.

Jack langsung menghampiri kakaknya. Jack mencoba mengecek denyut jantung Claire di pergelangan tangannya. "Syukurlah" Jack melebarkan tangannya seperti orang berdoa. Tapi tiba tiba Jack langsung kaget ketika denyut jantungnya mulai bergerak lebih pelan.

.

.

Awan hitam mulai tertata di atas Mineral Town. Cahaya mulai berganti dengan hitam kelam yang merambat. 'Tik tik' hujan mulai menitikkan air matanya. Semakin banyak air yang turun dari sang awan.

Terlihat Jack sedang membopong seseorang di pundaknya. Gadis itu terlihat tak bergerak. Jack Berlari dari arah permandian air panas ke pusat kota. Meskikpun hujan dia tetap berlari. Air yang menggenang di setiap jalan membuat kesan seperti kota tak terawat. Gelegar halilintar mulai bersahutan dari arah sang awan.

.

.

Jack langsug memasuki bangunan berbau obat-obatan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu. Mugkin karena keadaan darurat. "Dokter Trent!" di panggilnya lantang sang dokter. Dokter Ternt langsung keluar dari arah ruangannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya dokter Ternt datar. Dia masih memegang buku catatan pasien. Sepertinya selesai dari pengecekan bulanan.

"Tolong _hah…._ Se…lamatkan _hah…_ ka…kakku _hah…._ dok" Jack ngos-ngosan karena berlari dari tadi pagi dan sekarang hampir menjelang siang. Badannya yang basah kuyup terlihat sangat lemas.

"Baik, sekarang taruh dia di ranjang pasien!" Trent menyuruhnya untuk menaruh Claire di ranjang seperti dia di rawat dulu.

"Elli bisakah kau bantu aku di bawah?!" Dokter segera masuk ke arah ruang pasien. Dengan mengenakan jubah putih dan sarung tangannya.

Elli datang dari lantai atas sambil membawa bebrapa obat di tangannya. Kemudian dia memasuki ruang kerja Trent membawa beberapa alat khusus. Dan Elli masuk ke ruang pasien seperti Ternt.

Jack duduk di sofa sambil memainkan jarinya. Jack sangat cemas dengan keadaan sang kakak. Beberapa menit kemudian Trent kembali dengan wajah datar. Meskipun wajahnya datar tapi Trent memancarkan sorotan mata kesedihan.

"Apakah kakakku baik baik saja?" Jack langsung berdiri dan menghadp sang dokter.

"Luka luarnya tidak begitu parah. Tapi luka dalam itu sangat membahayakan. Di paru-parunya." Sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pernyatan tak langsung yang berarti simpati.

"….." Jack hanya menunduk dan menahan tangisnya. Begitu dalam rasa sakit yang terbumbung di hatinya.

"Dia mempunyai luka yang ada di dalam peru-parunya. Mungkin dia akan siuman dari 'tidurnya' sekitar 5-7 hari" Trent langsung meninggalkan Jack sendiri dengan badan yang basah kuyub.

.

.

Jack meratapi nasibnya yang tak mujur. Baru saja pindah mengelak dari masalah yang ada di kota seberang. Dan sekarang di timpa masalah yang lebih besar.

Jack tak bisa menahan air mata yang terus mengeruyak keluar dari sudut matanya. Jack menagis sambil mengusap matanya. Dia masih duduk di sofa klinik.

"Tenanglah, Claire pasti akan selamat" sekarang Elli sedang duduk di samping Jack setelah memberi beberapa alat yang di pasangkan pada Claire. Elli mencoba menghibur Jack.

"Aku yakkin Claire itu akan selamat karena dari aku pertama bertemu dengan kalian berdua, kelihatannya kalian sama-sama tangguh. Aku yakin itu."

"….." Jack masih menagis dengan posisi menunduk. Karena malu menagis di depan perempuan yang baru ia kenal. Di luar masih hujan. Masih terdengar gemercik air yang terbilang banyak. Tapi halilintar tidak lagi singgah di atas sang awan.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu pesimis. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Dengan merawat kebun kalian. Agar Claire senang saat melihat kebun kalian yang sudah bersih dan rapi itu."

Jack langsung berdiri dari sofanya. Matanya sedikit sembab. Bajunya juga lusuh karena basah dan tak begitu rapi.

Elli merapikan pakaian Jack yang sedikit tak rapi itu. Elli memegang kapala Jack yang masih menunduk dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian mengangkatnya. Mempertemukan dua pasang mata yang berwarna coklat. Tapi mata cokalt yang diangkat sedikit memudar warnanya. Seperti orang yang pesimis dan hilang kepercayaan.

"Percayalah. Claire kakakmu pasti akan selamat," ucap Elli sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Terima kasih _hiks _ atas semangat _hiks_ yang kau berikan _hiks_ pada ku," Jack terlihat kembali dengan semangatnya. "Aku akan percaya" sambil menghapus air matanya.

Jack menunduk ke arah Elli. "Arigatou-gozaimasu." Jack sudah mulai mempunyai semngat kembali.

Detik berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jam berganti hari.

Sudah sekitar tiga hari Claire masih belum membuka matanya. Masih terdiam di ranjang berwarna biru. Wajahnya yang terlihat sendu. Dan ruangan yang bercatkan putih. Sunyi yang masih berdiam di ruangan itu. Cahya matahari yang juga mewarnai ruangan melewati celah dan jendela kaca.

.

.

Perkebunan yang dulunya berantakan dan tak terurus kini sudah bersih tak ada sampah yang berserakan. Sekarang lebih berwarna dengan adanya beberapa tumbuhan yang tumbuh di tanah perkebunan itu. Dan ada beberapa bunga yang tumbuh di sisi barat dekat dengan kolam ikan. Terdapat bunga yang mempunyai banyak warna.

Di bawah pohon apel terlihat seorang bertopi biru terbalik sedang duduk menghadap ladangnya. Jack tampak kelelahan. Dengan keringat yang masih menetes di dahinya turun ke overall birunya. Jack tidak tidur dia hanya mengistirihatkan tubuhnya yang butuh beberapa energy. Karena dia setelah ini dia ada kegiatan rutin yang baru-baru ini di kerjakan. Yaitu menjaga kakaknya di klinik.

Jack bangun dari duduknya. Jack menghampiri petak bunga yang ada di dekat kolam ikan. Memetik bunga berwarba biru dan merah sebanyak masing-masing tiga buah.

Kemudian Jack masuk ke dalam rumah. Meletakkan bunganya di meja kecil dekat pintu. Kemudian mengambil selembar plastic dari dalam tasnya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke meja kecil tadi. Dan merangkai bunga merah dan biru tadi menjadi sebuah buket yang sederhana dan cantik.

Di tutup pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Sesampainya di sepan farm Jack kembali ke arah petak bunganya tadi dan mengambil sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda bercabang dengan dua bunga indah di tiap ujungnya. Sebenarnya bibit bunga sebanyak sepuluh petak itu tidak beli. Melainkan pemberian dari Elli yang kebetulan di beri oleh neneknya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi" Jack menyapa orang yang ada di dalam klinik terebut. "Selamat pagi juga Jack" Elli membalas sapaan Jack dengan ramah dan senyuman, yang menurutnya manis. Dan seseorang yang ada di dalam ruangan luas berdinding kai. Seperti biasanya, selalu tidak menjawab setiap orang yang menyapanya. Itu-lah sikap dokter yang salalu menempel di tubuhnya. Dingin.

"Ini untukmu" Jack memberikan sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda yang tadi dipetik kepada Elli.

"Terima kasih" Elli berterima kasih dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Mungkin baru kali ini dia diberi bunga(benda _favorit_-nya) oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Apakah kau sakit Elli?" Jack sedikit bingung karena wajah Elli yang tiba-tiba memerah.

"Ohh… e.. tidak apa-apa. Ya tidak apa" Elli gelagapan menjawabnya.

"Kau yakin?" Jack semakin heran dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Elli.

"Ya, dan bisakah kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan ku Jack?!" Elli masih bersemu merah dan terus bertambah merah.

"Oh.. maaf maaf. Oke, aku pergi ke ruangan kakakku dulu, bye!" Jack langsung pergi ke ruang kecil di pojok yang lebih kecil dari ruangan Ternt.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan Claire Jack langsung mengambil buket di vas kecil dan menggantinya dengan yang segar. Ruangan yang minimalis itu hanya terisi beberapa barang-barang, kasur dan meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat vas biru. Tidak ada peralatan canggih, hanya menggunakan metode kuno. Karena klinik Mineral Town yang sangat terpencil. Jadi bantuan dari pemerintah tidak sampai ke Mineral Town.

Jack menduduki sebagian kasur yang di tempat kakaknya dirawat. Kemudian Jack menyisir rambut Claire dengan tangannya. Jack mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kakakku yang ku sayang dan ku rindukan. Cepatlah bangun wahai kakakku. Aku di sini merindukanmu. Tanpamu di sini aku kesepian _hiks_". Jack mencoba menyeka air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Tolong bangunlah kak!. Aku kesepian maafkan aku atas kesalahanku. Kau yang biasanya menghiburku kak. _Yah_ meski aku tak bisa melihat matamu yang berwarna biru saphir yang berarti semangatku. Dan tak yakin akan pendengaranmu yang mendengar ocehanku atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin kau akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Dan aku percaya itu" Setelah itu Jack pergi meninggalkan kamar sang kakak. Tapi sebelum Jack pergi dia mengecup dahi sang kakak yang pucat.

.

.

"Bu, bahan untuk nanti makan malam apa saja?" tanaya seorang perempuan berbadan kecil dengan baju biru dan kaca mata bulat. Dan juga rambutnya yang dikepang, Mary. "Kau ambil bubuk kare, nasi, dan minyak masing masing tiga!" Yang ditanya menyuruh anaknya mengambil bahan yang di butuhkan untuk makan malam nanti. "Baik bu" sesegera mungkin Mary mengambil bahan yang di suruh ibunya tadi, Anna.

'klinting' terdengar bunyi bell super market yang menandakan seseorang masuk. "Selamat datang" sapa Jeff sang pemilik super market. Yang disapa membalas dengan tersenyum.

"_Ehh_ ada Elli. Tidak biasanya kamu pergi ke super market siang-siang begini" Anna memasukkan barang yang di ambil Mary ke dalam keranjang belanja.

"_Ohh _bu Anna saya mau membuat makanan untuk seseorang" Elli pergi ke sudut ruangan dan mengambil sayuran segar dari _frezer_.

" 'seseorang' siapa, Elli?, berapa pak Jeff?" Anna memberikan keranjang belanjanya dan Jeff mulai menghitungnya.

"Seseorang yang sedang bersedih" Elli telah menaruh beberapa sayur mayur di dalam keranjangnya.

"Maksudmu Jack?" Mary mencoba menebak. Dan sekarang ibu dan anak itu sudah keluar dari super market setelah membayar pada Jeff tanpa menghiraukan jawaban yang akan di sampaikan Elli.

Elli yang masih berada di sudut super market terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Elli langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian mengambil buah segar di keranjang yang ada di tengah super market.

"Jadi jumlahnya lima ribu empat ratus gold" Ucap Jeff sambil menatap layar mesin kasir yang menampilkan digit angka. Elli langsung mengambil uang yang tadi disebutkan dari sakunya.

"Terima kasih" Jeff tersenyum ramah sambil menerima uangnya.

.

.

'ctak..ctak..ctak..' dentuman belati terdengar dari rumah kecil sebelah timur perpustakaan.

"Tidak biasanya kau membuat salad?" terlihat seorang nenek sedang berda di kursi goyangnya yang terus berayun.

"Pasti untukku" sahut seorang anak kecil berambut hitam dengan pakaian biru gelap.

"Ini bukan untukmu Stu" jelas Elli. Yang masih mengiris turnip di telenan.

"Terus untuk siapa?" Stu semakin ingin tau untuk siapa makanan itu.

"Kasih tau _gak _ya?" Elli menggoda adiknya. Sambil menata semua sayur mayur di dalam kotak makan berwarna coklat terang.

"Kasih tauuu." Stu mulai merengek dengan menarik baju bawah kakaknya.

"Oke..oke.." Elli segera berhenti menggoda adiknya karena sekarang Stu mulai semakin kuat menarik bajunya.

"Kamu _masa'_ _nggak _tu _sih _Stu?" dan hanya di balas gelengan oleh sang adik.

"Ini untuk kak Jack. Kau taukan kalau kak Jack sedang di dilanda kesedihan? Maka dari itu kak Elli mau menghibur kak Jack dengan membawakan kak Jack makanan kesukaannya." Jelas Elli panjang lebar yang di akhri dengan anggukan Stu tanda kalau dia mengerti.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG". Jack terlonjak kaget karena dikagetkan oleh DUO ORANYE yang menyambut Jack tepat ketika Jack masuk ke Inn.

"Selamat datang Jack" Ucap si 'oranye' berambut panjang dengan gaya dikepang, Ann.

"Kau adalah pelanggan SPESIAL kami, Jack" Oranye berambut cepak dan rapi menyeret Jack ke meja makan Inn, Doug.

"Pelanggan SEPSIAL?" Jack masih bingung dengan keadaan sekarang. 'apa maksud dari planggan SPESIAL?' batin Jack dalam hati.

"Kau mendapat beberapa makanan garatis dari kami." Seru Ann.

"Dan inilah hidangannya." Doug membawa Loyang yang berisikan makanan dan minuman di dalamnya.

Di dalam loyang terdapat sepotong pie strawberry dengan olesan madu di atasnya, dan juga segelas jus anggur dengan hiasan keju sebagai toping.

**JACK POV**

Sebenarnya aku sekarang tidak berselera untuk makan. _Yah_ tapi apa mau dibuat. Mereka sudah menyiapkan makanannya. Bicara tentang makan apakah kakak tidak lapar?.

Ku lap bibirku dengan tisu yang sudah tersedia di meja. Ku lihat paman Doug dan juga Ann mimic wajah mereka sepertinya menegang ketika aku selesai makan.

"Terima kasih atas makannya. Ennaak sekali" Ku jawab seadanya dengan menambahkan beberapa ke-lebay-an di dalam kalimat terakhirku. Karena sekarang aku sedang tidak berselera dengan makanan.

"Sama-sama" Jawab DUO ORANYE secara bersamaan. Setelah itu aku pamit untuk pulang ke rumah. Karena sekarang rumah yang ada di perkebunan tidak ada yang menempati.

.

.

"HAAAH" aku menghela nafas sudah kesekian kalinya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan kesedihan di dalam hatiku. Kulihat album photo dari dalam tas kakakku. Banyak sekali foto manis tertempel di dalam buku berwarna biru dengan sampul bertuliskan 'My Life'. Aku semakin asyik melihat gambar-gambar yang ada. Ada ketika aku dan kakak bermain kejar-kejaran dan di akhiri dengan aku yang menangis karena terjatuh. Dan juga ketika Ayah dan kakak membetulkan sepeda, yang membuat aku tertawa ketika kakak memutar roda sepeda yang terbalik, rambut kuning keemasannya terjepit ke roda tadi. Kenangan yang indah.

'tok..tok..tok..' ku arahkan pandanganku ke pintu. 'Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?'. Lebih baik cepat kubuka.

Dan yang kulihat ialah sesosok perempuan dengan baju biru dan rambut coklat sebahu, Elli. Dia membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah muda.

"Silahkan masuk" aku mempersilahkan Elli masuk ke rumah kecilku. Aku menyeret kursi kecil agar di duduki oleh Elli. Dan Elli duduk di sana disebrangku. Saling berhadapan. Berdua,

disatu rumah. Aku mulai membayangkan …

"Terima kasih, Jack. Jack?" aku langsung tersadar dari lamunan*mesum*ku karena Elli yang melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Oh.. ya.. . Eee… ada perlu apa kamu kemari?" Kenapa aku malah berbicara seperti Mary. Sudahlah lupakan.

"Aku mau memberimu ini." Elli menyodorkan bungkusan berwarna merah muda tadi. Aku membuka bungkusan itu dan terdapat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat cerah. 'Hanya peraaanku saja atau memang kotak ini mirip dengan warna kornea mataku?'. Itu tidak penting. Lebih baik aku melihat isinya.

Dan isinya terdapat sebuah salad turnip yang aku sukai dengan toping-toping tambahan yang menambah selera makanku. Aku mengambil sumpit yang ada di ataas kotak coklat tadi, dan mulai memakannya.

'BODOH'. Kenapa aku lupa melupakan orang yang memberiku makanan ini?. Aku melihat kea rah Elli. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat yang melah membuatku kembali gugup.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku setelah aku menghabiskan salad yang ada di mulutku. Dan kemudian berjalan kearah tas kakakku. Dan aku menemukan barang yang kucari yaitu sumpit.

Secepatnya aku kemabali ke tempat dudukku semula. Dan terlihat Elli yang kebingungan atas semua kegiatan yang baru saja aku kerjakan. Elli dengan wajah yang kebingungan juga terlihat …. MANIS.

"Kamu pakai ini saja" Aku menyodorkan sumpit yang ku ambil tadi. Elli masih tampak kebingungan. Yang tambah membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Aku juga ingin kamu menikmati makanan enak ini" Setelah aku manjelaskannya barulah Elli mengerti maksudku. Elii mangambil sumpit dari tanganku sangat anggun *menurutku* membuat ku terpesona dalam kecantikannya.

Aku sungguh senang bisa makan bersama Elli. Rasanya hatiku sangat tenang ketika ditemani Elli. Aku sedikit merasakan beban pundakku yang semakin ringan.

Dan ketika aku ingin mengambil potongan terakhir sumpit kami berdua bersamaan mengapit sebuah radish. Aku langsung merasa kalau pipiku berwarna merah.

"Untukmu saja" Elli menyuruhku memakn potongan terkhir dengan mukanya menhadap ke belakang. Dan aku memotong radish itu manjadi dua. Kumasukkan potongan pertama ke mulutku. Dan potongan selanjutnya akan kusuapkan kepada Elli.

"Elli!" Elli menoleh dengan wajah yang memerah."Ini potongan terakhir" ucapku sambil menyodorkan potongan radish tadi ke Elli. Elli membuka mulutnya dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi pada akhirnya dia mau untuk membuka mulutnya dan "nyam" terlahaplah potongan terakhir.

Terlihatlah seorang perempuan dengan baju biru dan selingan putih di sekitar lehernya sedang tergesa-gesa. Dia berlari ke arah peternakan CJ FARM.

'tok tok tok' "Jack! Jack! Apa kau di dalam?" Suara itu terdengar khawatir bisa di lihat dari air mukanya. "Jack!" Meskipun dia berteriak tapi suaranya tetap terdengar lembut.

"Ada apa Elli?" Jack keluar dari kandang sapi dengan membawa sikat sapi. Jack yang melihat Elli panic langsung menghampirinya.

"Jack…_huh_….Claire…_huh_…Claire!" Elli terlihat kelelahan setelah berlari dari klinik ke rumah Jack. Peluh keringat membasahi wajah Elli yang putih. Dan membasahi sabagian seragamnya di bagian kerah.

"Elli, atur dulu nafasmu, baru bicara. Oke tariiiik keluarkan" Setelah Elli mengatur nafasnya dia mulai bicara kepada Jack.

"Calire sudah.." Elli tiba memutus perkataannya yang membuat Jack penasaran. Di lihat dari wajahnya Jack masih lelah stelah mengurus peternakannya.

"Claire kenapa?" Jack mulai memegangi pundak Elli dengan sedikit keras karena penasaran. Elli menatap Jack dengan dengan tatapan kesedihan.

"Claire…." Memotong perkataanya lagi tapi sekarang dia meneruskanperkataannya. "Meninggal" setelah Elli mengucapkannya Elli langsung menunduk.

Mata Jack membulat sempurna dengan mulut yang terbuka. Pupil coklatnya mengecil. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan. Ingin rasanya dia menagis. Tapi tertahan akan kagetnya.

Kakak kenapa kau meninggalkanku. Aku belum siap untuk hidup sendiri. Aku rindu keceriaanmu. Aku rindu senyummu. Aku rindu pukulanmu. Jack membatin dan mengingat semua yang pernah dia lakukan bersama kakaknya.

Elli juga tampak sedih mengatakannya pada Jack. Dia tak tega akan kejadian yang minggu-minggu ini menimpa Jack. Yang mungkin walau beberapa hari mereka baru berkenalan. Tapi Elli mereasa senang dan nyaman bilamana di dekatnya. Dipeluknya Jack kedalam dekapannya. "Menangislah semaumu, tanganku selalu terbuka untukmu" Dipersilahkannya Jack menangis di pelukannya.

Jack langsung memeluk Elli. Air matanya menyeruak keluar tak bisa dibendung lagi. Semua kesedihan ditumpahkannya dengan tangisan yang terbilang keras.

Setelah Jack mulai tenang dia mulai membersihkan sisa air mata di pelupuk matanya. Tadi berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Ayo kita ke klinik" Jack mengajak Elli sambil mengambil tas kecil oranyenya.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Elli masih khawatir dengan keadaan Jack yang masih shock.

"…." Jack hanya membalas dengan mengagguk. Setelah Jack mengunci pinti rumahnya. Dia menggandeng tangan Elli dengan menggenggamnya erat, erat sekali.

Bagaimana kelanjutan dari hidup Jack? Nasib dari ladangnya? Atau pasangan hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya atas banyak typo yang berterbangan. Dan juga kayaknya feel-nya kurang kerasa.**

**Di Chapter ini Jack memang sedikit cengeng. Maaf ya buat Jack FC. Aku juga nggak tahu kenapa aku buat Jack cengeng. **

**Yah saya hanya mengucap terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya. Dan tolong beri revew, tapi kalau nggak juga nggak papa koq. cerita ini akan tetap saya lanjutkan. terima kasih**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**W**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
